Before performing a CT scanning on a clinical patient, an operator of a CT apparatus needs to set a series of scanning parameters of a scanning protocol for the CT apparatus based on the diagnosis of a doctor. The scanning protocol determines a data acquisition way, an image reconstruction way, a radiation dose and so on required during the scanning on the patient.
Since the parameters of a scanning protocol are associated with and constrained by each other, significantly different scanning doses may be caused and images finally obtained through scanning may be of significantly different qualities due to different combination ways of the parameters. Hence, the manufacturer of the CT apparatus and the personnel of the related clinical application may establish a series of scanning protocols in advance based on various actual diagnosing requirements and store the scanning protocols in advance. The operator of the CT apparatus may select from the stored scanning protocols based on corresponding diagnosing requirements.
However, since the types of the clinical diagnosing are diverse, it is troublesome and time-consuming to select a suitable scanning protocol from the pre-established various scanning protocols based on the diagnosis of the doctor. In addition, once the clinical patient is scanned and a positioning plain film is obtained, if the operator of the CT apparatus spends a lot of time to select the scanning protocol subsequently, the location of lesion of the patient may alter during the selection of the scanning protocol with an increasing probability, thereby influencing the accuracy for the subsequent scanning and positioning.